Andy Jackson Series
The Andy Jackson Series follows the adventures of the demi-god, Andromeda "Andy" Jackson, the daughter of Percy Jackson - God of Tidal Waves and Vassal Lord of the Atlantic - and Annabeth Chase - daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus. . . . 'Ω'' . . .' Books The first of the Andy Jackson Series . The series has 7 books: *14 Years Later *Quality Time *Saving Andromeda *Birthday Surprise *Balloting *One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back *War of the Divine Along with a companion story of one-shots Andy Jackson One-Shots . . . 'Ω'' . . .' 14 Years Later Andy Jackson thought she was just a normal kid, with a single mother, dyslexia and ADHD. But as she comes to realise, everything is not as it seems. As she gets plunged into the world of Greek Myths, monsters and gods, Andy completes one of her life goals.... to meet her father. Or in this case, save his godly butt from the top of a volcano. Based off of Oldmanmah's story '14 Years Later'. 14 Years Later has 16 chapters. . . . 'Ω'' . . .' Quality Time After surviving a fall off of Mount Etna, Andy spends some quality time healing and learning her parent's pasts. Quality Time has 6 chapters . . . 'Ω'' . . .' Saving Andromeda Josh is going to be so bored over the end of summer break with his step-family, so he invites Andy down to Florida. On their way back, tragedy strikes and leave Andy fighting for her life, in a coma where she could die any minute. Alex, Monique and Annabeth must find the antedote quickly or . . . Andy will die. And it doesn't look good. . . . 'Ω'' . . .' Birthday Surprise Annabeth decides she needs to try celebrate her daughter's birthday better. She tries this out on Andy's 15th birthday. . . . 'Ω'' . . .' Balloting The Gods are fighting (as usual) to come to a conclusion on their current problem. Is Andy too powerful to be allowed to live? While having to deal with the Gods, Andy is sent on a quest to recover the Ergaleia. The Fates' tools: the string of birth, ruler of life and the scissors of death. Can Andy prove to the Gods that they need her around? . . . 'Ω'' . . .' One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back Somehow, the Fates will never be on Andy’s side. After an almost lethal meeting with Riley – son of Kronos – Andy and Alex are sent back to Ancient Greece where they can’t get in Riley’s way. The two demigods fight to find their way back to their own time, along the way meeting mythical heroes, monsters, the Ancient Olympians and even being forced to fight in the Trojan War… against each other. . . . 'Ω'' . . .' War of the Divine After finding their way back to their time, Andy and Alex find themselves in the thick of the Third Titan War - and it's been going on for two years. Finally reunited with Monique and Josh and the other demi-gods, Andy and Alex must help lead and fight a war they shouldn't be in, all whilst trying to find a way to travel back two years and avoid the ever-watchful eye of Riley and Kronos. It doesn't help when the goddess of victory, Nike, is missing and neither side can win until she is returned. Covers 14_Years_Later_fan.jpg|1. 14 Years Later Quality_Time_fan.jpg|2. Quality Time Saving_Andromeda_fan.jpg|3. Saving Andromeda Birthday_Surprise_fan.jpg|4. Birthday Surprise Balloting_fan.jpg|5. Balloting Steps_fan.jpg|6. One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back War_of_the_Divine_fan.jpg|7. War of the Divine One_Shots_fan.jpg| One-Shots Category:Andy Jackson Series Category:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase